Beyond the Veil: A Step Back in Time
by CyberArcRotarr
Summary: Okay, in this fanfiction, 8 years after the climatic battle against Voldemort, Harry decides to break the number one rule of time travel. He is going to change history. On Hiatus. May resume in a few years. Up For Adoption. See latest chapter for details.
1. Chapter 1

_**Beyond the Veil**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any spells, objects, characters, and/or areas therein. Any real-life places are used with express permission of a resident of the planet upon which they are located. Any characters, spells, objects, etc, that are used within, that do not appear in the canon Harry Potter universe, are the property of the author. Any relation to ideas from other fanfiction is coincidental. Thank you.

Okay, this is a plot bunny that ate several smaller plot bunnies, so I have to get it out before it devours my conscious mind.

In this fanfiction, 8 years after the climatic battle against Voldemort, Harry decides to break the number one rule of time-travel.

He is going to change history.

Chapter 1: Going Back

Harry stood in the center of his "lab." Notes and drawings were spread on every available surface. On his desk was a picture of a girl with long red hair.

"Ginny…" Harry stared at the photo for a moment, and recalled that terrible day.

(A/n: I have to give Harry a big reason for going back into the past, so I made a slight change to the final battle. Well, a big change, but it is a small action.)

_8 Years Prior_

_Voldemort was now dueling McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley all at once, and there was cold hatred in his face as they wove and ducked around him, unable to finish him-_

_Bellatrix was still fighting too, fifty yards away from Voldemort, and like her master she dueled three at once: Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, all battling their hardest, but Bellatrix was equal to them, and Harry's heart was torn when a Killing Curse struck Ginny in the chest. The protection Harry had made for all of the people there did not extend to protect against Bellatrix. Ginny's body fell slowly, almost gracefully, to the floor-_

_"NOOOOOO!" Harry's cry was echoed from the throat of Mrs. Weasley. Bellatrix did not even have time to turn before three curses hit her chest, one each from Hermione, Luna, and Mrs. Weasley…"_

Present

Harry covered his face with his hands. He sat there, mourning her death one final time. He would change things. He would make it right.

A blast sounded downstairs. Someone had just broken in. Harry had a good idea who, but he couldn't let them stop him. He turned towards what he had been working on for these past nine months.

A Time Turner sat on the floor. It appeared to be a waist high globe with runes marked in the edges. He had to leave tonight, at just the right moment. He raised his wand, counted to four, then shouted "Tempra Repulso, Historia Emendatio." A blast of white light hit the Time Turner, which began to spin. Waves of energy filled the room, as the door was blown inwards. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Dennis Creavey stood in the doorway. Harry looked at them and grinned.

"I am going to save them. All of them." He looked straight at Dennis. Dennis nodded.

Ron and Hermione started into the room. "Harry," Hermione cried, "You can't change history." The two of them began to pull out their wands. They were Aurors and had been charged to bring Harry in. However, Dennis suddenly spun around and pointed his wand at both of them, shouting, "Impedimenta!" Both of them froze in place.

"Go save my brother, Harry." Dennis called over his shoulder. Harry nodded, then focused on the Time Turner, and vanished in a flash of light. The Time Turner lay melting on the floor.

-------------------

Okay, Harry is going to go back in time. This is one of three story ideas I am currently working on. One is a book called Scarless. You can read about it on may profile. The other is about the Anime Naruto, I hoe to post the prologue soon. If you want to see more of this fic, review.

Review Below


	2. Chapter 2

_**Beyond the Veil**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any spells, objects, characters, and/or areas therein. Any real-life places are used with express permission of a resident of the planet upon which they are located. Any characters, spells, objects, etc, that are used within, that do not appear in the canon Harry Potter universe, are the property of the author. Any relation to ideas from other fanfiction is coincidental. Thank you.

Okay, this is a plot bunny that ate several smaller plot bunnies, so I have to get it out before it devours my conscious mind.

In this fanfiction, 8 years after the climatic battle against Voldemort, Harry decides to break the number one rule of time-travel.

He is going to change history.

Chapter 2: Arrival

Harry blinked wearily. His mind felt fuzzy. Where was he and why…what were those things? A pair of sparkling crescent moons hung over Harry's head. Harry tried to grab them, but his arm barely twitched. He glanced at it and saw a chubby little arm with tiny pudgy fingers attached. It all came flooding back. The lab, the Time-Turner, Hermione, Ron, Ginny…he had done it. He was in the past.

Harry had discovered, as he was searching for a way to go back in time and change history, that the reason that the limit was set on going back no more than a few days was because there was a certain amount of strain on the body as you tried to send it back in time. After around 4 days and 6 hours, it became to much and you were catapulted back into time. Harry had tried to send an apple back in time 5 days. He then realized that it was the apple he had slipped on three days ago, or, the remnants of the apple. Harry had been driven half mad, trying to out think himself and figure out a way to go back, until a ghost, an old gentleman who haunted the apartment where Harry was staying, poked his head through the floor to tell Harry that he had mail. Harry had realized then that, because spirit bodies had no mass, they would have less drag as they traveled back in time. After he had worked out a way to start propelling himself backwards through time, then separate his body from his spirit, and target his spirit backwards through time to one of his previous bodies. He had been set. Harry now sat on the doorstep of Number Four, Privet Drive, where Dumbledore had just set him. Harry didn't know if Dumbledore could sense the fact that Harry was now aware much beyond his years, but he showed no sign, instead, he walked backwards leaving Harry there o the door stoop. Harry clutched at the letter beside him, and fell asleep.

-------------------

Harry was awakened the next morning by Aunt Petunia's screams. He started wailing, and Aunt Petunia, dreading what the neighbors might think, brought him inside. Harry was roundly abused by Dudley for the next several years, but, Harry had foreknowledge of, and was able to avoid, some of Dudley's more violent attacks. Harry quickly found himself facing new attacks, however; but he was able to survive. Because Harry had some control on his magic, he was able to channel it much better. He was smart enough to keep it under control where it wasn't warranted, but he still let it leak out for some of his more memorable escapades, such as his leap to the cafeteria roof and turning the wig of his teacher, who loved to poke Harry and put him down in front of the class, blue. Soon, he found that his eleventh birthday was fast approaching. Harry had decided that, while he would try to grab some of the letters, he would wait for Hagrid to show up, because, Harry was quite fond of Hagrid, and really wanted to get to know him the same way he had the first time.

On the morning of the zoo trip for Dudley, Harry looked forward to it with as little enthusiasm as last time. He was looking forward to the Knickerbocker Glory, and talking to the snake, but he dreaded having to spend the entire day with Dudley and Piers. In the end, just like last time, Harry was brought along. He kept his mouth shut about flying motorcycles, and the car ride went smoothly enough. By the time they got to the reptile house, Harry couldn't to set the python on Dudley.

Harry walked over to the cage that Dudley had just vacated and stared at the snake. He talked to it, found out about it being bred in captivity, then he said, "I am going to try to get you out of here. If I get you out, could you snap and hiss at my cousin, Dudley, he is the fat one that is going to stick his face against the glass. Oh, and I am going to appear to be scared and shocked at you coming out. Just an act to save my hide a bit." The snake nodded, and then Harry heard Dudley shout, "Dad, Dad, come look. You won't believe what this snake is doing." Sure enough, Dudley came and shoved Harry aside, and pressed his fat face against the glass. Harry felt his magic rise with his anger, and used it to Vanish the glass. Dudley pinwheeled backwards, and landed on his fat behind. The snake uncoiled and hissed and snapped at Dudley a bit, but then, laughing softly to it self, left the building. Harry watched this after plastering a look of indignation then shock on his face. He didn't loosen up until Uncle Vernon bodily hauled him from the floor. He shouted at Harry, but, after seeing the look of pure horror Harry had etched across his face, let it slide. He forbade Harry to have any meals until the weekend, which wasn't too bad, considering.

-------------------

A week and a half before Harry's birthday, the first letter arrived. Harry got the mail with out complaint, and sat back with his letter. He took his time opening it, as if he were scared it would vanish. Dudley grabbed it, and Uncle Vernon once again threw Harry and Dudley out of the room. For the next several days, Harry made several half-hearted attempts, though he did go downstairs on Wednesday to tread on Uncle Vernon's face, but aside from that satisfaction, it was a rather dull week. Harry was laughing his head off, silently, when he secretly stole three letters on Sunday, and then let them drop out of his shirt as Uncle Vernon dragged him to the car. He was getting a surprising amount of fun out of baiting the Dursleys. When they finally arrived at the cabin, Harry sat breathless in anticipation. He glanced over at Dudley's wristwatch. 3…2…1…BOOM! Harry sat up, a grin crossing his face before he stifled it. Hagrid was here.

Harry watched the unfolding scene and had to restrain himself from laughing out loud as Hagrid gave Dudley a pig tail. Harry asked al the right questions and looked confused in all the right spots, and, in a matter of hours, he and Hagrid were sailing across the sea back to the mainland. Harry wondered briefly how the Dursley's would get back, but decided that they would manage. They had before.

Harry followed Hagrid, laughing at Hagrid taking up three seats in the Underground. When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry spotted Quirrell right away. He so wanted to rip the turban off Quirrell's bald head, but he wasn't sure if Voldemort would be there or not. Harry endured the round of handshakes, and then realized that Voldemort couldn't be with Quirrell yet, because Quirrell actually shook Harry's hand. Harry left the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley behind Hagrid. Harry enjoyed the Gringott's bank ride, and wondered how he was going to break the news to Ron and Hermione about what was in the vault. He figured that he could just let his first year go just like it had before, but decided that wouldn't be as much fun. He was going to have some fun.

After enduring Malfoy's voice at Madam Malkin's and picking up Hedwig, who Harry was glad he would get a chance to protect, Harry and Hagrid walked into Ollivander's. The moment Harry stepped into the shop, he could practically hear his wand call to him. It knew him, and he knew it. He was starled at the intensity. Maybe he should spend some of the time he wouldn't need to take up studying and brush up on his wandlore. Ollivander hurried out, the box with Harry's wand in it in his hands. He took one look at Harry, glanced at the box, and said, "That will be seven Galleons." Harry nodded. Hagrid stood up, looking confused.

"Hold on there, Ollivander. Doesn't he have to try out a few first?"

Ollivander shook his head. "No, not in this case. The wand is calling out so strongly for him, it would snap if he left here without it. It is curious, though. This wand has the tail feather of a phoenix for a core. The only other wand to have a tail feather from the phoenix is the wand used to give Mr. Potter here his scar. The wand of Lord Voldemort." Hagrid shuddered then nodded.

"Right, well, lets be off."

-------------------

I know, my writing has gotten sloppy and this chapter was long. I am so sorry. I am not sure if I will be able to keep up this story with the rest. If there is anyone who wants to take it on, feel free to ask.

Review Below


	3. Chapter 3

**_Beyond the Veil_**

Thanks to all of my reviewers.

Millie Johanson & tlc: Thanks to both of you for reviewing. The reason Harry isn't changing history as much is because he trying to keep time the same, so he can change it later. He doesn't want to drastically change time, because then he would lose his ability to 'remember' what happens.

**GinnyLover14 **& **cutieme012: **Thank you both for your reviws. Hope you enjoy.

**fraewyn: **Yes, it is a sort of soul bond. Harry formed a connection to his wand, the wand sensed that connection, and reestablished it.

Enjoy, and pay attention to the last two words at the very bottom of the page. They are important.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any spells, objects, characters, and/or areas therein. Any real-life places are used with express permission of a resident of the planet upon which they are located. Any characters, spells, objects, etc, that are used within, that do not appear in the canon Harry Potter universe, are the property of the author. Any relation to ideas from other fanfiction is coincidental. Thank you.

Okay, this is a plot bunny that ate several smaller plot bunnies, so I have to get it out before it devours my conscious mind.

In this fanfiction, 8 years after the climatic battle against Voldemort, Harry decides to break the number one rule of time-travel.

He is going to change history.

Chapter 3: On the Train…again.

Harry sighed, before walking down the stairs at Privet Drive. He had gotten back to Number 4, and had found that the Dursley's had made it back. He knew they would. He had asked if they could give him a ride on September 31, Uncle Vernon had grunted. Just like last time.

Harry was starting to get nervous. He wanted to make friends with every one he had last time, wanted to warn everyone about what was going to happen, but he wasn't sure how he was going to do it without changing things too much. He sighed at went over his options.

First, he could grab Scabbers as soon as he got to Hogwarts, tell Dumbledore everything, get him to have Sirius released, and train him so he could defeat Voldemort. He could tell Dumbledore about all of the Horcruxes, they could destroy them before the encounter in the Mirror room with Quirell, and then they could destroy Voldemort once and for all. But…the biggest problem with that was that Harry was already an accidental Horcrux. He would have to die to finish of Voldemort, and he hadn't taken all that effort of going back to the past to just die. He wanted to save everyone, but he still wanted to live. He would have to let Voldemort rise again. He would just make sure that Cedric didn't grab the cup. That would stop him from dying. But…

Harry sat on the bottom step, thinking over plans and counter plans. He sighed, then, cupping his head in his hands, fell asleep on the bottom step.

-----In the Future------

Hermione bent down, studying the pile of molten metal.

"This is ingenious. He modified the plate so the reflecting spell would act like a Killing Curse blended with a Memory Charm. It must have taken weeks to correctly line up the imperfections. And four wheels, instead of two. That would allow you to bounce farther, but would make aiming, unless, his blood…it is possible…but to think Harry thought it up…he is smarter then he gives himself credit for."

Ron rolled his eyes. "When you're done marveling over how brilliant Harry is, and or was, how do we follow him?" He glanced at Dennis. Ron had Stunned Dennis when the flash of light broke Dennis's concentration on the Impedimenta. He sighed, and then turned back to Hermione, to find her shaking her head.

"We can't. The spell Harry used had several side-effects. Basically, time has become disjointed. Actions Harry takes in the past will not affect our time, at least, not for a while. Eventually, any changes he has made will spring into effect, be they good or bad. However,…" Hermione turned to look at Ron. "If he changes things too drastically, it could cause time to unravel."

Ron looked at her. He blinked then said, "And why does any of that mean we can't follow him?"

Hermione shook her head, and then paused. She looked thoughtful, and then grinned slightly. She turned to look at Ron. "It doesn't mean we can't follow him. It just means we can't…yet. Once time begins to spring back into place, before our timeline shifts into the new one, we can propel ourselves backwards. Time will be slightly shifted, it will require precise timing on both ends, but…" She trailed of, her expression the same one she wore when tackling a difficult problem. Ron grinned. This was the Hermione he knew, and loved.

-----In the Present------

Harry sighed. He was in the Dursley's car, riding to get on the train. He thought it extremely funny how each time he made a noise, Dudley would flinch. He had been sighed, sneezing and snuffling the entire way, loud enough that Dudley could hear, but quiet enough that it wouldn't disturb Uncle Vernon. He didn't know why, but suddenly, Uncle Vernon had decided that Harry was not going to Hogwarts. He had said that he didn't care, he was not going to have anyone who lived in his house learn magic. Harry had been shocked, and then had remembered something. He grinned as he recalled the look of horror Uncle Vernon had given him when he had said that if he didn't let Harry go to Hogwarts, Hagrid would come by to see why. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the look of terror that crossed Uncle Vernon's face. He didn't know what scared Uncle Vernon more; the thought of what Hagrid might do to his family or the thought of how the neighbors would react to Hagrid showing up on their front doorstep. Harry sighed again, and then looked out the window.

The car pulled up to the station, and Harry got out. He followed Uncle Vernon into the station. Uncle Vernon stopped, grinning nastily.

"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine – platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

Harry looked at Uncle Vernon, looking confused. "You mean, you can't see them?"

Uncle Vernon looked startled and scared. "Wh-who?"

Harry waved his arm, "All the witches and wizards. They are all bustling around that golden train. Hey, here comes Hagrid, off the train. Hey Hagrid!" Harry waved as though greeting someone, then turned to look for Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon was halfway to the exit and going strong. Harry didn't think he had seen any one run as fast. He waved to Uncle Vernon's retreating back. "See you next summer." Uncle Vernon didn't break pace.

Harry wandered towards the barrier, and then heard a familiar voice.

"…packed with Muggles, of course."

Harry spun around, and spotted the group of Weasleys walking towards the barrier between Platforms nine and ten. Harry started forward, waited for Percy, Fred, and George go through, and then approached.

Mrs. Weasley was just as helpful the second time around, but this time, Harry waited for them to come through before he headed to the train.

Once Mrs. Weasley had come through, Harry extended his hand. "Thank you so much. My name is Harry Potter."

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Ron looked at him in shock. He looked between them, "What…?" Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley burst into tears.

"Oh…it is so wonderful to meet you. Oh you poor dear, all alone. I heard you lived with Muggles, couldn't they come?" She didn't stop to wait for an answer, but she scooped him into a hug, and then pulled away and looked him in the eye. "If you ever need anything, just send me an owl." She step backed and said, "I'm Mrs. Weasley, this is Ronald, he is going to Hogwarts for the first time too, and this is Ginny." She turned to introduce Ginny, only to find that Ginny was beet red and hiding behind her. "Oh come on Ginny."

Ron stepped forward. "Just, call me Ron." Harry nodded grinning. Ron stuck out his hand, sort of hesitantly, and Harry shook it firmly. Ron face tightened, then relaxed. Harry looked at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded dumbly, then frowned, "Do I…know you?" Ron shook his head, blinked, frowned, then shook his head again.

"Don't think so." said Harry, suddenly nervous. Had Ron and Hermione managed to follow him back? He shook his head, then, frowned. He could always perform Legilimency on him on the train. He sighed. He never liked the feeling he got when he probed other's minds. He felt like a spy, an intruder. There was no helping it, though. He had to know if he could trust Ron and Hermione.

Ron shook his head. "Weird…" Just then, an extremely high pitched voice called out, "HELLO HARRY!"

They both spun around, to see Ginny standing with her hand clamped over her mouth. Her eyes were wide and frightened.

Harry smiled and bent down. He looked into Ginny's eyes and said, "Hello Ginny." She fainted on the spot. Mrs. Weasley caught her, then tutted.

"I shouldn't have told her so many bedtime stories about you, Harry." Harry flushed. HE was Ginny's favorite bedtime story? For some reason, that embarrassed him to no end. Ron laughed at Harry's face.

"Stuff it," he growled at Ron. Ron just laughed harder.

Just then, the train whistle blew. Harry and Ron spun around. Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Oh, boys. You two need to be on the train." She pulled out her wand, and their trunks shot towards an open door straight in front of them. Harry and Ron sprinted after them. The bags sailed onto the train, and the boys followed them on. They both turned and waved goodbye. Mrs. Weasley waved, still holding Ginny upright.

The two of them picked up their bags and hauled them off to find a compartment. Harry was glad he had held onto Hedwig's cage. Hedwig would not have liked flying under anything than her own power.

Harry led Ron to the compartment they had used last time. They found it was occupied by a couple of second year girls, who giggled as the boys hastily backed out of their compartment. Eventually, they stumbled into the compartment where Neville sat. Neville was clutching his toad to his chest, but the toad made a desperate bid for freedom when they opened the door. Harry reached out and caught the toad in mid-jump, then handed it back to Neville.

"Here you go. Do you mind if we sit here?" Neville shook his head, and the two of them dragged in their trunks. They slung them into the racks and took a pair of seats. Harry stuck out his hand.

"My name is Harry. What's yours?"

"N-Neville," Neville managed to stutter, shaking Harry's hand.

Ron, not wanting to be left out, stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Ron." Neville shook his hand too. Harry then held out his hand to Ron, who looked at him blankly, before he grinned and shook it. The two of them burst out laughing, with Neville nervously joining in. Harry sat back, and ran his hand through his hair, until he realized that that revealed his scar, but Neville had already seen it.

His eyes widened. "Y-You-You're Ha-Harry P-P-Potter." Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah," but then he looked serious, "but, it isn't a big deal. I don't even remember what happened." He grinned again. "So you don't need to be nervous."

Neville nodded, nervously. Harry sighed, exasperatedly. He was about to reassure Neville again, when Trevor leapt from Neville's hands to Ron's lap. Ron's shout echoed out into the corridor.

Neville hurriedly grabbed Trevor, while Harry roared with laughter. Ron looked disgruntled.

"Oh, shut up, Harry." He glared at the toad for a moment, and then pulled out a fat rat. "Makes me glad I've got Scabbers. All he does is sleep."

Harry's fists instantly clenched. He glared at the rat. Peter, the one responsible for his parents' death, was sitting in front of him. He wanted to blast him, or throw him out the window, but he knew that he would be useful later on. Ron noticed Harry's glare. He looked worried.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" Harry snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Sorry, I had a bad experience with a rat. It leapt on my face, and, well, I have never really liked rats, or mice, after that." Ron nodded sympathetically.

"Don't worry, though. The worst Scabbers will do to you is drool on you when he is sleeping." Harry laughed lightly.

After a couple of minutes, in which the boys talked, Harry 'learned' that Neville's last name was Longbottom, and they discussed Quiditch, which Harry feigned ignorance of, the door burst open. Hermione stood there. She looked around their compartment, then asked, "Have any of you seen a thick brown book laying around?"

Harry shook his head. The other boys just stared at her. She stomped her foot. "Oh, I know I left it one of these compartments. If only I hadn't left to see what the commotion was." She looked very distraught.

Harry looked at her, puzzled. "What commotion?"

She looked at him. "Didn't you hear the shout? It sounded like someone had been attacked."

Ron flushed crimson, and Hermione looked at him. "Was it you?" she asked. Ron nodded.

She frowned for a moment. Then, her eyes sparkled. Harry recognized it as Hermione's 'idea' look. She frowned then turned to leave the car. Harry stood up.

"I'll help you look." Hermione looked startled, then grateful.

"Thank you."

Ron stood up and said he would help, and Neville followed. Hermione looked at them, startled, and then she smiled, her eyes shining. "Thank you." she said again, quieter than before. The three of them looked startled.

The group walked out in the corridor. They began walking down, searching for the book. When they asked the two boys in the last compartment in that car whether they had seen the book, they heard a drawling voice, "Do you mean this book?" The four of them spun around.

Malfoy stood there, leering at them, holding a thick brown book in his hand. Hermione gasped, and Harry strode forward.

"Thanks for finding it," He said, reaching to take the book.

"Oh no, you don't," Malfoy shouted, jumping back, and Crabbe and Goyle advanced menacingly towards Harry. Harry reached for his wand, but remembered that he wasn't supposed to know how to use it. Crabbe swung a fist, Hermione screamed, and Harry ducked. He had gotten good at dodging punches after spending two childhoods with Dudley. Just then, a prefect came towards them down the corridor. Harry dropped to his knees.

"What are you doing?" the prefect, a Hufflepuff that Harry didn't know, strode up to them and looked from Harry on the ground, to Crabbe with his hand in a fist.

"We were trying to find my book," Hermione piped up, pointing at the book in Malfoy's hands, "But then…"

"We were just playing." Malfoy drawled. He threw the book on the ground, then turned and walked off, with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. The Hufflepuff looked after them, and then turned to the others. Harry was standing up.

"You okay?" The prefect looked worried.

"Yeah, he didn't actually hit me. He swings, I fall, he thinks he got me, gives me an advantage. Plus, if someone sees me standing facing him, they might think we both were fighting." The Hufflepuff nodded. Suddenly, a whistle sounded. The prefect looked up the corridor.

"We are about to reach Hogwarts, you should return to your compartments." They did so, with Hermione entering hers, and the boys going to theirs.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione called.

"You're welcome," he called back. The three boys got dressed in their school robes and waited for the train to stop.

The Express arrived at Hogsmeade Station with no trouble. Harry, Ron, and Neville climbed off of the train. Harry had perform Legilimency on Ron and Neville on the train. Neville wasn't associated with the Ministry in the future, but Ron and Hermione might have convinced him to help them. Neither Ron, nor Neville knew of what was to come. Harry figured that what Ron had felt was the bond he and Harry had, or would have, the bond of absolute friendship and loyalty. The only reason that he was worried about Ron and Hermione coming back to find him was the fact that Hermione was dead set against any attempt to change the past, and since the bond of marriage was stronger than the bond of friendship, Ron would stand with her. They would both attempt to make sure the future remained the same. Harry sighed. Although he and his friends still shared unwavering loyalty for one another, they had drifted apart, and he didn't want to have to deal with them trying to stop him. He spotted Hermione coming out of the train. He quickly muttered, "Legilimens," and unobtrusively pointed his wand. He didn't sense any Occlumency shields, and she didn't have any memories of the future. He was glad that, unless one was focused on Occlumency and protecting their mind, they wouldn't sense the mental probe.

Hagrid called the first years over and led them down to the boats. Harry climbed in with Ron, Neville, and Hermione, and stared up at the castle in appreciation. The last time he had seen the castle was when Su Min, a Chinese Dark wizard, attempted to establish a foothold in Britain by attacking Hogwarts. Using three Chinese Fireball dragons and several Chinese trolls, he managed to breach the wards and attack the castle proper. Harry had arrived just in time to see Professor McGonagall strike down Su Min. The Great Hall had been destroyed in the attack, and the entire western section of the castle was heavily damaged. It had taken three years to rebuild the castle, but Harry had been absorbed in his temporal project, and had not seen the rebuilt castle. He was glad to see it, whole and proud, and vowed to protect it.

They arrived at the other side of the lake, Harry catching Trevor before he could join the merpeople and handing him back to Neville, and Hagrid led them up to the oak front doors. Professor McGonagall opened the doors and ushered them to the small classroom. Harry sat and waited, tuning out those around him, and vaguely wondering what the hat would think when it read his mind. Harry had studied the hat during his Time-Turner project, because he had been seeking knowledge on enchanting objects. He had learned that the hat possessed a charm on it, so that, if a person willingly allowed the hat to be placed on their head, all mental shielding was dropped, until the hat was removed. The hat itself protected from mental intrusions, meaning that if Harry wore the Sorting Hat around, Voldemort couldn't invade his mind. The spirit in the hat was, in fact, the castle jester from the time of the founders, who had almost been killed in a Dementor attack. The founders placed his soul, which had been torn free by the Dementor's Kiss, in the Sorting Hat. He was apparently happy with the arraignment.

Professor McGonagall returned and led them in. Harry listened to the Sorting Hat's song. He had learned from his sessions with the Sorting Hat that, unless the hat needed to tell those at Hogwarts something, it sang from a repertoire of around 180 sorting songs, never repeating the same song within a time span of about 50 years. Dumbledore, who had obviously been around for more than 50 years, had probably heard a song repeated more than once.

Eventually, Harry found himself on the stool. Everyone had been sorted like they had last time. The hat descended over his eyes.

Hm, what have we here? Well, Mr. Potter, it would appear that you are aiming to create quite a mess. By rights, I should stop you, but I have a feeling it will turn out alright.

Thank you.

You're quite welcome. Well, I assume you want to go back to Gryffindor?

Yes.

Very well. GRYFFINDOR!!

Before the hat was lifted, Harry sent one last thought. Thanks, Fredrick. He could feel the hat's shock at being called its true name.

Harry went to the Gryffindor table, where every one was cheering for him. He sat down and watched as Ron stuffed his face, and Hermione talked on and on about training schedules. He wanted to tell them, but… He was torn. If he told them too soon, they might try to change something before it was time. If he told them too late, they would be very mad at him. Harry sighed. He wished Ron and Hermione had agreed to come back with him. That way, he would have some companions, but they had refused, and tried to stop him. He listened half-heartedly to Dumbledore's speech, nodded when he came to the third-floor corridor, then joined the rest of the Gryffindors as they filed out of the hall. As he was ascending one of the staircases, an idea hit him. He couldn't tell them, because history as he knew it involved them greatly. However, he could tell Neville. He and Neville never really became anything close to friends until around the start of the DA sessions. There wasn't much he could do to change the future, but he could help and support Harry, and this way, Harry could support him, and give him courage. Harry nodded. Tommorow, he would tell Neville he was from the future.

----------------------------

Whew, that was a long chapter. Or maybe it was just long writing it. Originally, I had an idea of having Harry tell Draco about the future, but it just wouldn't fit. I am going to have Harry 'discover' many secrets of Hogwarts that he didn't find out about when he was a student. He will be using the Room of Requirement often.

Hope you enjoy the story.

Review Below.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Beyond the Veil**_

Thank you for all of your reviews.

**petites sorcieres:** Don't worry, it will all work out. I am unsure of with my plans for Malfoy at the moment.

**fraewyn: **You are right, you will see I addressed this in this chapter.

This chapter is somewhat unpolished. If anyone has any ideas on how I could improve this chapter, please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any spells, objects, characters, and/or areas therein. Any real-life places are used with express permission of a resident of the planet upon which they are located. Any characters, spells, objects, etc, that are used within, that do not appear in the canon Harry Potter universe, are the property of the author. Any relation to ideas from other fanfiction is coincidental. Thank you.

Okay, this is a plot bunny that ate several smaller plot bunnies, so I have to get it out before it devours my conscious mind.

In this fanfiction, 8 years after the climatic battle against Voldemort, Harry decides to break the number one rule of time-travel.

He is going to change history.

Chapter 4: Troubles in Class

How could he have forgotten? Harry mentally kicked himself as he sat down at breakfast the next morning. He glanced up at the source of his distress. Snape.

During several of his potion lessons, he recalled looking up at Snape, and thinking that he looked like he was reading his mind. It was something both he and Dumbledore did, but Snape just randomly did it during class and in the corridors. It was probably partly an instinct from his past life as a Death Eater, but, what ever the reason, Snape would be able to read Neville's mind if Harry revealed his secret. Harry would have to teach anyone he wanted to tell Occulmency before he told them. Or he could tell Snape and Dumbledore the secret. The problem was he wasn't sure whether they would help or hinder him in his goals. If he told them, it could end up causing a bigger mess than what he started with. Harry sighed. How was he going to get through this? He had planned, but he hadn't really thought through the day to day stuff. He had been more worried about the larger picture.

Ron looked over, and noticed that Harry seemed out of it. He poked Harry in the arm. Harry sat up with a start.

"Huh, wuzzit?"

Ron laughed at Harry's expression. "Nothing, mate. You just looked a bit glum, that's all."

"Not funny." Harry buried his head in his hands. He glanced up when the schedules were passed around.

"What're these?" Harry asked, feigning ignorance.

Hermione, who was sitting across and down from them, answered. "Obviously, they are our school schedules. We have to take classes here, you know."

Harry rolled his eyes. He had forgotten how bossy Hermione was at first. He was a little bit startled by how childish some of his reactions were. By all rights, he should be acting like an adult, but he found himself interacting with the others just like a teenager. It must be a side-effect of the fact that while he possessed his memories, he wasn't truly an adult. He was just a teenager with an adult's memories. Yet, somehow, his bonds had transferred as well.

This was giving him a headache. He glanced down at his schedule. First Class: Herbology, Second Class: Transfiguration. Just then, a horrible thought struck Harry. He hadn't performed much magic since he traveled back in time. Just a little bit of 'accidental' magic so that the Ministry would think he was your average magical child. But, like he had noted before, he was a teenager with an adult's memories, which meant his mind was used to working with more mature magic then his body could provide. He was going to have to be very careful in classes to not overexert his developing magical core.

Harry and Ron joined the group of Gryffindors as they descended through the grounds to the Greenhouses. The lesson was a rather simple one. They were learning about the ways to tell Magical flowers from regular ones. Examples include the shape of the Magical Tulip's petals, and the orange thorns on the Magic Rose. Harry enjoyed this lesson much more this time around, because he was smart enough to stay out of the fumes of the Siestain Pods, which had made him very foggy headed last time he took this class. Ron got several wiffs, just like last time.

Transfiguration was hard. Harry could have performed the Transfiguration wordlessly, even with his developing core, but he had to appear to be struggling. He bungled slightly on the wand movements, incantation, and didn't fully focus, but he still came in behind Hermione, second in the class. Ron glared at him as they left. Harry shrugged.

The week went smoothly enough. Harry didn't make the same mistake of writing while Snape talked, but Snape still managed to take away 10 points for Harry's "Lack of interest and respect". Harry was determined to prove to Snape that he wasn't "Just like James". While he was proud of his father, he did not want to share Snape's low opinion. Not because of any undying need to feel Snape's admiration, he just wanted to earn Snape's dislike, not inherit it. He also intended to honor his mother's memory, and try to see past Snape's greasy exterior, and see if he could learn to tolerate him.

Harry and Ron journeyed down to Hagrid's cabin. Harry was very careful to pretend to eat Hagrid's cakes, while not actually endangering his teeth. Ron, on the other hand, bit down right away and knocked his molar loose. Both of them were polite enough to pretend that they had homework they really needed to work on, but they headed to the Hospital Wing as soon as they left. Madam Pomfrey tutted about how Hagrid's cooking was a genuine health hazard, but she smiled while she said it and muttered something under her breath that sounded to Harry like, "Not that I'm one to talk." The boys left after Madam Pomfrey checked the both thoroughly, and Harry vowed to research healing spells in the library. He really didn't like getting trapped in the Hospital Wing.

Ron turned to Harry on the way back. "Say, Harry, how'd you know not to bite down on those cakes?"

Harry shrugged. "I had to cook a lot for the Dursley's. I learned to tell if a cake is overcooked. Sorry I didn't warn you, I just didn't want to hurt Hagrid's feelings."

"Better his feelings than my mouth."

Harry just laughed.

Over the weekend, Harry approached Neville and asked him if he could help him with his Herbology homework, stating that he saw that Neville seemed interested during the Herbology lessons, and that he just didn't get the differences between Horklumps and toadstools. Neville was a bit apprehensive at first, but began to open up as they talked. Ron joined them in the Common Room, and, when Neville pointed out a couple of mistakes that Ron had made on the Herbal list they had to prepare for Potions, Ron thanked him on his knees, something that Neville started at, and that Harry roared with laughter at.

Late that night, Harry was suddenly stuck by an idea. It was true that he couldn't exactly demand for the twins to hand over the Marauder's Map, but the Map was based off of several wards that were already in place. If Harry could tap into those wards, he might be able to create his own Map. Harry thought about this. He should be able to tap into the wards without Dumbledore finding out, because the Marauders had done it, and they were probably watched for that sort of thing. However, it was highly probable that it would require difficult spellwork to accomplish. Also, he wondered about the Room of Requirement and the Chamber of Secrets. Neither of those areas showed up on the map. Was that because the Marauders had never been there or…but the Map was connected to the Wards. So, that meant that those areas were holes in the wards or… separate magical spaces. Like a magical trunk. Harry thought on this more. Surely, there had to be some thing monitoring these spaces. Harry sat up straight in bed. There might not be a ward protecting against intrusion into these spaces. It would be almost impossible, but…they could be detected. The Vacuous Abyss spell would detect holes in space, which would indicate the prescence of a magical space. It was a complex detection spell, but any first-year could do it. It just required a rather lengthly incantation. It would detect magical spaces for approximately 20 feet all around. It wouldn't tell you how to enter them, just where they intersected with real-space. Hopefully, the spell would work here.

Harry laid back. Tomorrow, he would go search for hidden areas.

--

Alright, so I plan to introduce several non-canon secret areas into this story. If you do not like the idea of me introducing stuff like that, then please tell me that respectfully. Also, if my story contradicts canon in some way, please inform me and I will try to line it up. If I can't, chalk up the contradiction to Harry's trip through time.

Review Below.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Beyond the Veil**_

A quick note: I have changed the details about the Vacuous Abyss Spell. It now has no wand movements, just the incantation.

**thejoinerking:** In response to your suggestions, yes, he will get the tiara. He will also intercept the diary. Harry will work harder in potions, and potions will be easier due to the time travel. The years will have new elements, but similar events and such will happen.

**fraewyn:** Harry will be discovering things in this very chapter.

**Vellouette:** Thank you for your support, I will do my best.

Thank you to **CrayonsPink, PLF94, petites sorcieres, **and** hpfananita** for your support.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any spells, objects, characters, and/or areas therein. Any real-life places are used with express permission of a resident of the planet upon which they are located. Any characters, spells, objects, etc, that are used within, that do not appear in the canon Harry Potter universe, are the property of the author. Any relation to ideas from other fanfiction is coincidental. Thank you.

Okay, this is a plot bunny that ate several smaller plot bunnies, so I have to get it out before it devours my conscious mind.

In this fanfiction, 8 years after the climatic battle against Voldemort, Harry decides to break the number one rule of time-travel.

He is going to change history.

Chapter 5: Some Interesting Discoveries.

Harry began his plan of searching the castle the next day. However, he ran into a slight roadblock.

Practically every where in the castle, there were magic spaces!

The suits of armor had magic spaces in them that allowed them to hold whoever decided to climb inside and put one on. Most students' school bags were magically charmed to hold more, thus registering as magic spaces. Apparently, some of the magic in some of the moving portraits also gave a false positive to the spell. It was no wonder that so much of the school was still undiscovered. It was impossible by spell-work to find anything, and most wizards were too lazy to try and find thing the Muggle way. However, Harry was not most wizards. He was going to search every positive he got on the spell.

It was because of this that Harry was found by Ron and Hermione one fine Saturday half stuck into a small nook that had been hidden behind a portrait on the marble staircase. The only problem as far as Harry was concerned was that the nook was just a large hidey-hole which some witch named Janice Cloor had used to hide her diary and which was also home to several old packets of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, First Edition. Apparently, the hole hadn't been used in a while. There was also the little snag that the staircase had moved while Harry was digging in the hidey-hole, and so he was stuck twenty feet up from the ground floor. He was debating jumping down when the stair swung back underneath him, carrying a laughing Ron and a stern and pale Hermione. Thanks to some diplomacy from Harry, Ron and Hermione had formed a sort of truce, and were beginning to show hints of the friendship they would later develop. Harry hoped it wouldn't take a troll to cement the friendship. He snapped out of his thoughts at Hermione's slightly squeaky, yet still bossy, voice.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Hermione was glaring and gave her trademark stomp. Harry almost laughed at her, but knew that, even at this age, she knew several nasty curses that she might just let slip in her anger.

"I was thinking about hidden safes behind portraits, so I decided to look behind some. I found this nook, crawled inside to look around, and the staircase decided it wasn't waiting around." Harry said all of this with a completely straight face. He hated to lie, but he has yet to locate the spell he was using to search out magic spaces in the Library, so he couldn't justify using it.

Hermione glared at him while Ron wiped tears from his eyes. She looked like she was about to start a lecture, when Ron, who may have noticed the look, said, "We have Flying Class in a couple of minutes, we best not be late." The mention of being late to class startled Hermione out of her lecture mode and into hurrying. She yanked Harry out of the hidey-hole, grabbed his and Ron's hands, and began to drag them along the corridors towards the Entrance Hall. Harry and Ron followed dazedly.

--

They arrived with plenty of time and were actually two minutes early. Harry was extremely relieved that their first few Flying classes were going smoothly. Some soothing words from Harry and Neville was able to keep his broom on the ground until the mark and managed to get back to the ground in one piece. Draco had seemed disappointed when his verbal jabs didn't unnerve Neville or incite Harry or Ron, but that was due to a bit of silent spell-casting from Harry that put a extremely mild Cheering Charm on both Neville and Ron, allowing them to ignore Draco, which they were much inclined to do when he almost had a breakdown when Neville laughed at one of his jibes.

Harry was sad that he wouldn't get on the House Team this year, but figured that he could blow away the competition next year. However, luck was not with him.

They had been flying for ten minutes when Pavarti fell from her broom, twisting her ankle. Madam Hooch gave her usual warning about no flying or she would eviscerate them and levitated Pavarti to the Hospital Wing. She was barely out of sight when Draco and his goons leapt on their brooms and began to bomb dive the Gryffindors. Ron looked ready to retaliate, when Harry grabbed his arm.

"If we fly up there, we get in trouble. If we keep them up there, they get in trouble. Follow my lead." Harry then began ducking and running. Draco saw this and laughed. He looked ready to bomb dive Harry, when Hermione began to shout at him. Harry didn't hear what was said, but he watched as Draco scowled, dove down, and grabbed something from Hermione's head. He rose quickly, laughing and waving what he had grabbed. Harry snarled when he realized that Draco was holding Hermione's wand. Harry rushed forward, holding his hand out towards the brooms.

"UP!!" One of the brooms leapt towards him. He mounted while it was still in motion and shot towards Malfoy. He faced Malfoy in the air, his hair whipping in the wind, looking fierce. Malfoy cowered slightly.

"Give me Hermione's wand, or I will knock you from that broom."

Malfoy tried to sneer. "You and what army, Potter?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I don't need one." He started forward. The Gryffindors on the ground cheered. He vaguely noted that Hermione was among them. A feral grin grew on his face as he approached Malfoy.

What little bluster Draco had vanished. His eyes wide, he threw the wand at Harry. "Take it, Potter." He shot towards the ground, with Crabbe and Goyle plummeting after him. The wand flew past Harry's ear. He spun in the air and dove. The wand was hurtling pointfirst towards the ground. If it hit, it would break. Harry pushed his broom faster, reached out his hand,…and missed. He cursed softly, accelerated and stretched out his hand. He felt the wand slide along his palm and tightened his hand over it. He snapped out of his Seeker trance just in time to pull out of his steadily deepening dive. The soles of his trainers dug into the dirt as he skipped lightly over the earth and grass. Seconds later, he came to rest, floating four inches of the ground, directly in front of Madam Hooch and Hermione. Madam Hooch looked livid, but Harry ignored her and, turning to Hermione, held out her wand.

"Here is your wand Hermione, safe and sou…" He was cut off by Hermione tackling him off the broom and squeezing him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou." Harry laughed softly. He doubted he would get a lecture about breaking the rules this time around.

A noise behind them made them jump up. Madam Hooch had cleared her throat. "Would one of you mind enlightening me?"

Hermione jumped in. "I am sorry Professor. Draco stole my wand and flew off with it. Harry flew after him and told him to give it back. Draco threw it and Harry caught it."

Madam Hooch narrowed her eyes. She then turned back toward the main group. Pansy immediately stepped forward.

"They're lying. Draco has been here the whole time. That is a story they cooked up to get Draco in trouble. Harry was messing around, trying to impress the girls." At this Pansy sneered. Harry could immediately see why she and Draco had gotten together.

The Gryffindors began to protest, and the Slytherins shouted back. Madam Hooch's eyes flashed and she reached for her whistle. Harry, on a sudden inspiration, called out.

"Professor!" Madam Hooch turned to look at him and the noise started to die down.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

Harry put on a sheepish face. "Couldn't you…check our memories or something? Using a…Pensieve?"

Madam Hooch looked thoughtful, and then smiled softly. "Yes, we could." Draco paled. Madam Hooch noticed this and glared at him.

"Is their something you wish to say, Draco?"

Draco flushed slightly, and then muttered something towards the ground. Madam Hooch raised an eyebrow. "Repeat that."

"I took her wand." Draco glared upwards and said in a rather sarcastic tone. "I'm _sorry_. May we go?"

Madam Hooch raised her other eyebrow. "Indeed, you may go…with me to the Headmaster's Office. Come…now." Draco colored darker and walked forward muttering.

Madam Hooch turned back towards the rest of them. "You are free to go, though you," she pointed at Harry, "will be hearing from me. Whatever the reason, you still flew against my orders." Harry nodded lightly. Madam Hooch turned and beckoned Draco to follow, which he did, unwillingly. Madam Hooch paused, then turned and waved her wand, muttering something. The brooms rose quickly into the air and flew off towards the Broom Shed. Ron sighed.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He was still 'in trouble', but he wasn't the one marching towards the Headmaster's Office. Ron walked up behind him and slapped him on the back.

"What happened to 'We go up there, we get in trouble.'?"

Harry laughed softly. "I don't know, maybe Draco assaulting Hermione and stealing her wand?" Ron laughed. Harry turned to face him.

"Admit it, you would have been in the air too if I hadn't gotten there first."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, only I couldn't get the Broom to fly to me like you did. How did you do that?"

Harry smiled. Time to drop a hint. "I believed I could, so I did." Ron looked confused.

"One of the basic foundations of Spellcasting is Determination. This, combined with Power and Technique, allows a caster to cast spells." Ron and Harry jumped. Neither of them had heard Hermione walk up behind them. She smiled slightly. "Silencing Charm on my Shoes. Quite an easy spell, though the wand motion is a bit complicated."

The two of them stared at here before they caught on. She had just pranked them. It was a small prank but it was enough to get them laughing. They continued until they entered the Entrance Hall.

--

It was much later in the afternoon when Ron broached the subject again. He had been reading a book on the history of Broom Making when he looked up suddenly.

"Hermione, what were you talking about when you said 'One of the basic foundations of Spellcasting is Determination. Don't you just wave your wand, say the spell and it is done?" Hermione shook her head.

"No Ron. Remember last Charms Class? Professor Flitwick had us each practice waving our wand and saying the spell for the Weight Charm before we actually cast it. If we just had to wave our wand and cast the spell, shouldn't random objects around the room have become heavier…like, say, Neville when you almost poked his eye out turning around?" Ron reddened at this but said nothing. He was still remembering how Neville had panicked at Ron's blunder and accidentally cast the Petrifaction Charm on Ron. It might have been okay if he hadn't fallen flat on his face while Petrified.

"Yeah, I get it." Hermione beamed at him and Ron brightened a little. Harry laughed softly at the two of them, and then froze. There, in the center of the page of the spellbook Harry was 'idly' reading, was the Vacuous Abyss Spell. It was listed under Advanced Ivestigative Magic Sensors. Harry stared at it for a moment, then, gathering his wits, made an 'hmmm' sound. Hermione spun around.

"What is it, Harry?" Harry looked up sharply, as if he were startled.

"Oh, um…it's a spell I have just found in this book. Remember how I was searching for hidden safes and stuff?" Hermione nodded while Ron stifled a laugh with a cough. "Well, I just found a spell that should make it easier."

Hermione looked, at the same time, skeptical, nervous, irritated, and excited. Her excitement finally won out and she hurried over, with Ron following, still chuckling.

"What is it?"

"It is called the Vacuous Abyss Spell. Supposedly, it locates holes in space that are caused by magic in some way. Like that nook. There is no way something that size could have fit in the wall, considering the fact that that wall supposedly borders on the trophy room." Hermione nodded, looking thoughtful.

"We should try out that spell wherever we go. Let's try it here." Harry looked at her oddly, then almost smacked his forehead. He hadn't tried the spell in the Common Room for two reasons. One, someone might have seen him doing the spell, and, Two, because the Gryffindor Tower was a magical space itself, designed to alter to fit the needs of the students, so it would give him a false positive. But if the spell was cast _inside_ the space, it would only register the magic around the portrait hole.

Hermione stood up. "Alright, here it goes." She placed her wand flat on her open palm and began to recite. "Vilier ruaslivsiy, itrnecsin ut gecolem p'cesis. Te am mumned'c, vilier."

Her wand began to spin, then pointed towards various objects in the room. First, Hermione's bookbag, she blushed slightly, and then at Ron's stomach, Harry laughed while Ron looked puzzled. The spell had actually been pointing at the cabinet behind the couch Ron was sitting on, but Ron was in the way. After the cabinet, the wand spun to point at the Student Dormitories. It twitched a little as it pointed at the various holes in space in the dorms that were within range, then swiveled to point out towards the corridor, at the back of the Fat Lady's portrait, and then into the heart of the Gryffindor Fireplace. It then returned to Hermione's bookbag and began to repeat the process. Harry frowned. All of the items were easily explained except the fire. The cabinet had three separate insides, which could be switched by the means of various latches. The stuff in the dorms was probably trunks and book bags that, like Hermione's, were expanded. The Fat Lady's portrait would naturally register as an entrance, but the fireplace… Harry stood up abruptly and began peering into the fireplace. Hermione joined him. Ron looked at the two of them like they had started dancing on his bed wearing robes made of Daily Prophets. "What are you looking at?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron. Didn't you see my wand when it pointed at the fire? _Obviously_, there is a magical space in the fireplace." Harry snorted at her unintentional rhyme, and then began to prod at the back of the fireplace with his wand. The fire was barely a pile of burning cinders.

"Stand back, Harry." Harry scrambled back as Hermione brandished her wand. For a moment, Harry thought she was going to jinx Ron, but then she pointed her wand at the fireplace and cried, "_Alohamora._" There was no response from the fireplace. "_Revalatio_", "_Apparecium_", and "_Adaportus_" were met by similar effects.

Harry sat back. If the magical space wasn't included on the Marauder's Map, then his Dad never found it and it wasn't included in the Wards. So the map wouldn't be able to supply him with the password to open it…password…Harry shot upright. Hermione jumped and gave a small scream at Harry's sudden movement and Ron used a few of his more colorful words. Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at the back of the fireplace. If the magical space was tied in with the Common Room, then maybe its password was too.

"Hog's Head." A single spark drifted from his wand to the back of the fireplace. The spark sunk into the brick and vanished. The trio waited for a few seconds, then wilted. It hadn't worked.

Ron patted Harry on the back. "Good try, ma…" He was cut off by the flames of the fireplace roaring to life and rising up out of the grate to encase most of the wall. The three friends jumped backwards, eyes wide. The flames flickered silently for several moments, and then died away. Where the fireplace had stood was a large wooden door. It had an old iron handle on one side and a golden representation of the fireplace in the center. The three stared at the door or several moments, before Ron spoke up again.

"Blimey…how are we going to explain this one?" Hermione rounded on him, obviously about to tell him off for not thinking about the secrets that may lie beyond the door, but then Ron's words caught up with her. She stared at him for a moment, then shook her head.

"I don't know."

While the two of them interacted, Harry approached the door. He reached up and slowly traced the golden fireplace. It was incredibly detailed. His hand had only lingered on the fireplace for a moment, when flames burst from behind it and began to consume the door. Harry leapt back again and watched as the silent flames completely covered the door and then shrank down to become softly burning embers in the restored fireplace. The three sat staring for a while longer, then Ron spoke.

"Well, that solves that problem."

Harry raised his wand to re-summon the mysterious door, when the portrait swung open to allow Percy into the Common Room. Harry quickly hid his wand and Hermione and Rn both dove to the couch and pretended to be reading their books. Percy walked by them and, glancing at them, said, "Good job, Ron. I am glad to see you are serious about your education."

Ron had picked up Hermione's Book, Runes for the Beginning Student.

--

The three of them headed down to dinner an hour later. Percy had remained in the Common Room, so they had had to continue to pretend to study. They all knew that Percy would be furious they had been 'tampering with school property' if they tried to show him the door, so they agreed to try to access the door later on that night or maybe tomorrow. They were just entering the Great Hall when Harry had an idea.

"Hermione, we should try that spell in the Great Hall." Now that he had people to help detract attention from what he was doing, he could try to do the spell in more public areas.

Hermione nodded and began to reach for her wand, but then froze. She turned and whispered at Harry, "But what if someone notices?"

Ron, showing an uncanny brilliance, spoke rather loudly. "Well Hermione, I bet you can't do this bit off wand-work." He then proceeded to spin his wand quickly, if a bit clumsily on his hand.

Hermione looked like she could have kissed him. She pulled out her wand and, in a low voice, replied, "Is that so, Ronald? Well…" she then began to spin her wand while muttering the incantation under her breath.

Her wand picked up speed, then spun quickly on her palm to jump upright. She blinked for a moment, then bounced and grabbed her wand to break the spell. A couple people nearby began to mutter. Ron loudly complained, "No fair, you used magic to do that."

Hermione started, then grinned, admiration glowing in her eyes. "Well you did say wand work. Isn't that magic?" She then walked away with her head held high, while Harry laughed at a seemingly gobsmacked Ron.

After dinner, the three friends hurried out of the Great Hall. The moment they were alone in one of the fourth floor corridors, Hermione turned to Ron and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was brilliant, Ron. I couldn't have thought of a better excuse." Ron flushed, though whether it was from the kiss or from the praise, Harry couldn't tell. Hermione's face then grew serious. "But, this certainly is interesting information. The ceiling of the Great Hall contains a magical space."

Harry nodded. "I saw it. There was a cloud where your wand was pointing. Just above the end of the Ravenclaw table. It was almost perfectly round. I am going to look for that cloud at breakfast. If it is still there, it might be the entrance to the magical space." Hermione and Ron both nodded. In their excitement, all three of them forgot about the fireplace door they had discovered earlier.

--

And here is where I will stop. Below is a quick note is you wish to read it. If not, please review.

A/n: _Revalatio_ and _Apparecium_ are two different revealer spells. _Adaportus_ is a spell I made up to be the opposite of _Colloportus_. It is a corruption of the Latin word Adaperire, which means 'to throw open'. On an unrelated note, my opposite of _Alohamora_ is _Alohasera_. Sera means 'door bolt' or 'lock'.

Review Below.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Beyond the Veil**_

**fraewyn:** You will see more about the hidden spaces. The Great Hall space will have to wait until quite a bit later.

**Prie:** I will try to include more detail. I will be honest, most of this story is write as I go. I have very little planned out.

Thank you to **Secret World**, **CrayonsPink**, and **Phnx **for your support.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any spells, objects, characters, and/or areas therein. Any real-life places are used with express permission of a resident of the planet upon which they are located. Any characters, spells, objects, etc, that are used within, that do not appear in the canon Harry Potter universe, are the property of the author. Any relation to ideas from other fanfiction is coincidental. Thank you.

Okay, this is a plot bunny that ate several smaller plot bunnies, so I have to get it out before it devours my conscious mind.

In this fanfiction, 8 years after the climatic battle against Voldemort, Harry decides to break the number one rule of time-travel.

He is going to change history.

Chapter 6: The Armory

Harry opened his emerald eyes and stared for a moment at the shadows obscuring the top of his four-poster bed. He had just had a nightmare about the future he had left behind.

-_Dream Sequence-_

_Harry was standing in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room, his wand pointed at the door that was in the place of the fireplace. Harry walked towards the door and pulled open the handle. The door opened and, for a moment, Harry stared into the darkness beyond it, until a wave of flame rushed from the door and consumed him._

_He opened his eyes to see himself standing on an open plain. He spotted several trees in the distance and began to walk towards them. About halfway there, the heard a hissing voice call out behind him, "Kill the spare."_

_Harry spun around to find himself in a grave yard. A burst of green light shot past him to impact in to a figure that was just on the other side of him. Harry watched in horror as Cedric fell to the ground. Before, Harry could say anything, he heard a high-pitched laugh, again from behind him, and spun to find himself in front of the Veil. Sirius stood there, laughing, then a bolt of red light shot over Harry's shoulder and impacted his chest, knocking him through the gauzy surface. Harry held out his hand, but, before he could cry out, he heard an explosion. He spun again, to see Fred's body drop lifelessly to the floor. He spun again, knowing what he would see. A flash of green light, a startled expression, and Ginny fell to the floor, crumpling. As she fell, time seemed to slow, and her face morphed through Harry's parents, Cedric, Sirius, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin, Dumbledore, Snape, that old Muggle, and a couple of people Harry didn't really recognize, until it turned back to Ginny and she hit the floor._

_-End Sequence-_

Harry had awoken after that. Luckily, due to years of living through similar nightmares, Harry had learned not to scream.

Harry sat pondering the dream for several moments, before he came to a conclusion. He wasn't changing things enough. Voldemort was still in the castle, Wormtail was sleeping three beds over, Sirius was in Azkaban, the Horcruxs were still at large, and Harry had one in his forehead. Harry closed his eyes to hold back tears. It had seemed so simple when he was planning the trip. Go back, prevent the deaths. But how…

Harry drifted back off with that question echoing in his head.

--

The next morning, Harry walked slowly down the staircase. He peered into the common room. There was no one in sight but Harry wasn't sure if he could risk summoning the door. Someone could just walk in…much like Hermione was doing at that exact moment.

Harry walked over to Hermione, who was currently reading through a book titled _The Great Hogwarts Debate: Created or Reused._ Harry frowned for a moment. He had never heard of any Hogwarts Debate, but figured Hermione must have. Though he wondered why she never mentioned it.

"Hullo, Hermione."

Hermione jumped and, spotting Harry, gave a weak smile. "Hello, Harry. Ready to head down to breakfast? Are you expecting any _owls_?"

Harry laughed at Hermione's attempt at subtle code-speak. "Maybe, I will just have to _see_." Hermione beamed at him. She then looked around.

"Where's Ronald?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Still asleep. Shall I wake him?"

Hermione nodded, and then sat down in a chair. Harry chuckled to himself, as he walked back up the Boy's staircase.

Ron, as Harry predicted, was still asleep. Harry spotted Wormtail asleep on the bedside table, and had to resist the urge to hex the dirty rat. Instead, Harry leaned in next to Ron and said, in a menacing voice, "The bacon is gone, the rolls are gone, and the eggs are going fast."

A red-topped blur shot out of the bed. Ron was dressed and out the door before Harry could turn all the way around. Harry chuckled at Ron's enthusiasm and slowly followed.

Harry arrived in the common room to see the portrait hole closing and Hermione looking at it startled. Before Harry could say anything, she muttered to herself, "If only he was that quick getting his school work done."

Harry laughed again. It felt good to be able to laugh so freely. Suddenly, it didn't seem to matter so much how slow things were going.

--

As Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall, they was Ron sitting at the table with a mound of food in front of him. He glared at Harry for a moment, before swallowing the mouthful he was working on.

"What did you do that for? There is plenty of bacon left."

Harry grinned. "I know. But how else am I supposed to get you up before seven?"

Ron frowned, but the effect was ruined when he ate a mouthful of potatoes. Harry just kept grinning.

Hermione sat down next to the pair of them and muttered, "It is still there." Harry glanced at the ceiling, and, sure enough, a round puffy white cloud was floating over the end of the Ravenclaw table.

None of them said anything for several minutes, until Ron, mouth empty for a moment, asked, "So, how do we get in?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know, and I am not sure we would be allowed. I mean, we could fly brooms up there, but that would be a bit noticeable. Unless we snuck down at night, but that would be breaking the rules. Not to mention the fact that it could just be the ceiling, I mean, who knows what reading those enchantments give off."

Harry himself was feeling a bit winded after Hermione's long speech. He frowned for a moment, then, thinking on Hermione's early comments, snapped his fingers. He closed his eyes, and, focusing mentally, called on Hedwig. He could feel the faint bond they shared. While not as profound as Familiar bond, it was still unusually deep.

Ron and Hermione were staring at Harry, until they both started when Hedwig flew in through a window and settled on Harry's shoulder. She tried for a few moments to preen his hair, but then, clicking her beak, gave it up for a lost cause. Harry grinned at her and, reaching up, gently stroked her feathers.

Hermione looked startled. "How…how…you didn't call her, did you?"

Harry grinned. "Yes I did."

Hermione gaped wordlessly at him, and he took that time to put in motion his plan.

"Hedwig, you see that white, round cloud up there. Do you think you could fly and see if there is anything strange about it. None of us can fly, so it is up to you." Hedwig puffed out her chest, then glared down her beak at Harry, as if asking, 'What's in it for me?' Harry smiled and held up two pieces of bacon, which Hediwg quickly consumed and then she took to the air. She circled the Great Hall twice, and then flew up along th ceiling and vanished _into_ the cloud. For several moments, Harry scanned the cloud to see if she was just hidden by its backdrop, but then she appeared in the center of the cloud and flew down to Harry. She hooted proudly, and, obviously happy with what she had done, took a piece of bacon straight from Harry's plate.

Harry laughed once more, then asked, "So, was there something in the cloud?" Hedwig hooted happily and bobbed her head. "A room?" Hedwig bobbed her head again. Harry turned to look at Hermione. She was still staring shocked at Hedwig.

"Harry…there is no way that that is natural for an owl." Hedwig puffed herself up indignantly, pecked Hermione's hand, and took off. Harry sighed, while Hermione rubbed the offended limb.

"I know Hermione. Me and Hedwig, we share a bond. I don't understand it, but I knew it the moment I saw her." Hermione frowed but nodded. She then brightened.

"Well, at least we now know that there is something beyond the cloud. I wonder what it is. It probably was added by the Founders. Or maybe by Dormon Coop, the Headmaster who enchanted the ceiling. Unless he just charmed the ceiling to conceal the entrance. Or maybe the entrance moved during one of the renovations. Or…" Harry held up his hand.

"Hermione, as _exhilarating_ as it might be to sit around listing back and forth the mystery room's possible origins, we are much more likely to get some answers by getting into the room." Hermione nodded, blushing.

Ron chose that moment to look up. "So…what are we going to do about the cloud?" Harry and Hermione just sighed and looked at each other.

--

It was later that night when three figures met in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in the room facing the fireplace. Glancing around, they didn't see any one, so, Hermione took out her wand, and, pointing it into the fireplace, muttered, "Hog's Head." The spark floated into the fireplace, like last time, then the flames rushed up, revealing the door.

"Okay," said Hermione. "Now, one of us should stay here as a look out. If someone comes, they can collapse the door." She looked at the other two expectantly.

Ron held up his hands. "Don't look at me. I am not sitting here alone. I want to see what is behind that door."

Harry sighed. "I have a different idea." Harry pointed his wand at the stairs leading to the boys' dorms. "_Forigio Rixary Proicio Pressarium." _Hermione and Ron stared at him as his wand glowed and a light shot out and hit the stairs. He repeated the process on the girls' stairs and then turned to his friends.

"Modified Ringing Charm. I read about it in the same book we found that Vacuous Abyss Spell." Hermione frowned, then nodded. Ron just looked confused.

"Basically, if someone comes near the stairs, my wand will ring. It takes about 10 seconds for someone to come down the stairs. My wand rings, we run out, close and collapse the door. Simple." Ron nodded.

The three of them then turned to the door. After just staring at it for a few moments, Hermione tentatively reached out her hand. Her fingers brushed the door knob and then she pulled back…Nothing happened. She took a deep breath and then, reaching out, turned the handle and pulled open the door.

The three of them stared into the blackness that was on the other side of the door. A stone floor stretched into it, and Harry could just make out the shadowy outlines of walls. Ron, getting impatient, stuck his head through the door.

"I can't see not…" He broke off with a rather loud squawk as torches all around the room inside burst to light.

The room was easily thirty by fifty meters. The door was positioned on one of the narrow ends. In front of them was a sort of lowered pit that looked to be twenty or so meters in diameter. It was sunk about half-a-meter into the floor. Beyond it sat a raised dais that extended from one side wall to the other, forming a sort of stage at the far end of the room. Lining the walls of the chamber were weapons and suits of armor of all sorts. Racks of swords, spears, axes, and bows; hanging displays of knifes, arrows, maces, and whips; and more ringed the chamber. However, the figure that caught their attention was the floating ghost in the center of the chamber. He was tall, and would have been good looking in life. He was dressed in a fine cloak and had a rapier strapped to his hip. He had the bearing of nobility around him. He looked at the three students, all of whom had stepped into the room.

"Welcome, young students." The ghosts voice was full and booming, with the trace of a laugh.

"Wh-who are you? Where are we? What is this place?" Hermione was looking around wildly. It was obvious that she was upset and excited to find a room not mentioned in _Hogwarts, A History_.

"I am Sir Daniel Richards, Former Caretaker and Guardsman of Hogwarts Castle. This is the Knight's Armory. And you," At this he pulled out his sword and the door closed behind them, "are trespassing!"

--

Dun, dun, dun. What will happen to the heroes?

I realize this is a bit rushed, but I just got a brainstorm on the direction I want this to go, so I had to get this out there. Plus, I head to college in three days. Wish me luck.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reviewing


	7. Mini Chapter

_**Beyond the Veil**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any spells, objects, characters, and/or areas therein. Any real-life places are used with express permission of a resident of the planet upon which they are located. Any characters, spells, objects, etc, that are used within, that do not appear in the canon Harry Potter universe, are the property of the author. Any relation to ideas from other fanfiction is coincidental. Thank you.

Okay, this is a plot bunny that ate several smaller plot bunnies, so I have to get it out before it devours my conscious mind.

In this fanfiction, 8 years after the climatic battle against Voldemort, Harry decides to break the number one rule of time-travel.

He is going to change history.

Chapter 7: Attack then Bid you Farewell

Hermione screamed. Sir Daniel apparently used the noise to decide who he would attack first. He flew across the distance between them, his sword raised. Harry leapt in fron of Hermione, and quickly cried, "Reducto." His spell sailed straight through Sir Daniel, who laughed at Harry's attempt.

Meanwhile, Ron looked confused. "How are you supposed to attack us if you are a ghost? You can't touch us, can you?"

All movement paused at Ron's question. Sir Daniel floated in place for a moment, before laughing.

"No. I cannot touch you or truly harm you." His eye's hardened. "However, _they_ can." Sir Daniel waved his hand and flew upwards. Immediatly, three of the suits of armors on the wall jumped to life, and began to rush at the three First-Years...

-----------

I am so sorry. I have lost almost all inspiration for this story, and I have too busy with my college life to write a proper update.

Due to life circumstances, I am going to have to step away from fanfiction for at least the next couple of years. Hopefully I will be back, but we will have to see what happens. This story is going to be on hiatus until I get back, and I am also going to put it up for adoption. I will not be able to send you the original documents, so if you want to adopt this story, just post a review. If you want to see if anyone is taking up this story, check the reviews. Try to put any adoption requests as reviews on this chapter or the very first chapter, to make it easier for people to find them.

Thank you all for your support. I really apperciate it and am sorry that I have to leave you hanging like this.

P.S. Plot Point: My vision for this story included Hermione and Ron traveling back as well. However, due to the effects of their time line collapsing, they are able to go back in their grown up bodies. Do what you will with that idea.

Love you all, and Happy Writing.


End file.
